


Uncertainty

by borrowedphrases



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet like lychee and plum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous request on tumblr.

Her lips feel too soft.

That's an odd thought, he thinks, as he licks his lips. They taste sweet. Not sugar-sweet, subtle fruit-sweet; lychee and plum. He feels warm. His face and his hands. He rubs his fingers together, wondering at this strange tingle.

Mako's eyes go wide, her face pale. A half second later she's bowing low, her shoulders trembling.

Takeru takes a step forward. His words cut off by her apology. Formal and tight, like she's trying to hide her own voice.

He touches his lips after she leaves. Departing like a gentle breeze.

His chest feels tight.


End file.
